Let the Good Times Roll
by CSIBradley
Summary: Rizzoli, Isles, Frost and Korsak have some downtime with a competitive game of bowling. The unfair advantage is outweighed when Maura uses her own tricks of the trade, which develops into something more than she could hope for. Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

Rizzoli and Isles

Competition: Let the Good Times Roll

The two of them together can be quite the tease.

Disclaimer: Janet Tamaro use whatever you want!

Detective Jane Rizzoli, Vince Korsak, Barry Frost, and Dr. Maura Isles laced up the clown-like bowling shoes in the neon darkness.

After a successful resolution to a hostage situation, thanks to Rizzoli and Frost, the local owner at Lucky Lanes graciously extended a lifetime of free bowling and half price drinks to the homicide unit. With the latest case closed, the group decided to treat themselves to a night of fun, and a little competition.

Korsak grunted heavily, pulling himself back up right.

"You ok there, gramps?" Barry asked, slapping his back.

"Watch it kid," Korsak grumbled.

Jane laughed at the two men then turned to Isles. Jane paused for a moment as the blonde finished lacing up a clean pair of personal bowling shoes.

"Maura, really?" The medical examiner looked up innocently at the brunette detective.

"What?"

"The shoes," Jane noted.

"Storm Women's SP2-601, with upper full grain leather, including S8 sole, H5 Saw Tooth heel, T3 sole, a H2 UB heel, the soles and heel systems are interchangeable." Maura stood, toeing the pale gray shoe with a strip of turquoise, wiggling it in a displayed fashion.

Jane looked at her in utter disbelief, but it truly wasn't that difficult to believe.

"Wait, don't tell me," Jane's voice rasped, "You got a ball too."

The exuberant smile faded from the blonde's face and a dejected pout appeared as she turned and held up a bag.

"Why am I surprised? I shouldn't be surprised." Jane said to herself aloud. Frost and Korsak chuckled lightly.

Maura looked puzzled at the three of them.

"I'm sorry, did we or did we not just receive a lifetime of free bowling?" She asked rhetorically with an underlying smugness.

Jane tried to fight a smile. She liked the seldom-sassy side of the practical medical examiner. She enjoyed rousing it whenever she could.

Lucky Lane's cyberbowling was a hip attraction at the alley. LED lights flashed along each lane, while lasers danced across the walls, ceiling, and floors. The amplified percussions of each song thumped through the alley, drowning the words of each song and patron. There was a lingering scent of butter-covered popcorn, beer, smoke, and sweat. The distinctive crashing of pins reverberated sporadically at each passing moment.

Korsak sat at the computer screen, typing in the bowlers: _Frost, Doc, Korsak, Rizzo._

"Let's make this interesting," Korsak said, calling over the noise. "Ladies versus Gents, losers buy lunch for the week."

"You're on Korsak," Jane accepted, her competitive nature taking precedence.

"And change my name," she gestured to the overhead screen. Korsak glared at her playfully, "Party-pooper."

Coming to the other side of the table, Jane took a seat in the swiveling chair in front of Maura.

"Uh, Jane," Maura said, leaning closer so she couldn't be overheard.

"Yeah?" Jane asked over her shoulder, watching as Frost took a bowling stance, eyeing the pins. The young man took three building strides before lunging and releasing the ball from his grasp.

"I don't know how to bowl." Jane turned sharply at Maura's confession. The sound of Barry's bowling ball barreling towards the pins foreshadowed an eminent defeat before the first pin had fallen. The thunderous crash of Barry's strike validated Jane's next statement.

"Shit."

"Alright Doc," Korsak said.

Jane turned back to Maura, a slight look of panic in the doctor's eyes.

Surely Maura knew _how_ to bowl or at least how to throw a ball. Just because she wasn't a professional didn't mean she couldn't, right?

Maura looked between the detectives. She opened her mouth, trying to figure out what to say.

"Well, to be honest, I was hoping to improve my form, you know learn by observation."

Barry and Korsak shared another chuckle.

"Nonesense," Korsak insisted, "go on. Show us what you got."

"Uh, alright," the blonde said as she stood.

Walking to the wooden floor, the fitly, wrapped slate-colored fabric hugging the petite woman came to life under the iridescent bulbs. The soft waving tresses of honey blonde cascaded down her back, coming to lie flush with the back strap of her bra. Her shoulders drew back confidently as she carried the ball in a curled fashion, stretching the fabric tighter against her body. Small glowing intricate patterns stitched on the back pockets of the dark-washed skinny jeans enlivened the already captivating curvature of the doctor.

The three detectives watched in awe, entranced by the vision in front of them, paralyzed and unwilling to blink.

Slowly, confidently, Maura approached the lane, the sway of her hips causing the patterns to dance sensuously in time with the pounding bass. She came to the foul line and stopped, giving a subtle toss of her hair; the tresses bounced, undulating against her back.

Jane glanced to the two men across the table. Each remained fixated, hypnotized, mouths slightly open, eyes unwavering. Jane closed her mouth and swallowed, realizing she probably looked the exact same way. Turning back, Jane waited to her how screwed she really was.

The blonde inhaled deeply then exhaled, widening her stance, the ball coming to rest against her abdomen.

"Oh no," Jane murmured.

The famous "granny style" Maura implemented took on a meaning of its own. In one fluid motion, Maura bent her knees, pressing her backside tightly against her designer jeans, and lowered the ball to the floor. Crouched in a pose halfway between squatting and downward facing dog, she extended the ball through her legs. With the grace of a ballerina and the sheer sex appeal of a pole dancer, Maura thrust her hips forward and sent the ball down the lane.

The three detectives' mouths fell open.

The ball gradually crept along.

Maura stood to watch, the sultry tigress replaced with a puerile onlooker.

As if in slow motion, the three pins on the left side slowly gave over to the gentle nudge of the ball. The gate came down and cleared away the residual pins, setting the remaining seven back.

Maura turned and smiled like that of a delighted child conquering a new feat, searching for approval and praise.

A cheshire smile spread across Korsak's and Frost's face. Korsak eyes gleamed as he belly laughed.

"You can do it, Doc." he encouraged. Maura smiled a little wider.

Jane stared at the older detective confoundedly, her mouth still agape. Frost gave another chuckle.

"What?" Korsak asked. "Lighten up, Rizzoli." He laughed once more before all three looked back to Maura.

"Try rolling it a little harder," Frost offered in an amused tone. Maura nodded her head, her face becoming serious.

"Try bending a little deeper," Korsak half jokingly suggested.

"Korsak," Jane chastised.

The two men smiled but refused to laugh.

Once again, the blonde prepared herself. This time, however, her movements more exaggerated. The two men exhaled loudly.

"I could watch this all night," Korsak whispered to Frost over his left shoulder, so Jane couldn't hear.

"Ow!" Korsak hollered, after Jane's hand smacked against his right arm.

"Last warning," she hissed through clenched teeth, pointing her finger at him.

Scampering back to her seat, Maura fluttered with a bounce in her step.

"I got five Jane." Maura announced triumphantly.

"That's great!" Jane smiled back to the blonde. She turned to Korsak, her face somber.

"Old man," she gestured to the lane. He stood and readied himself to bowl.

"How was that Jane?" Maura asked as the two of them watched the older detective launch the ball down the lane.

"Good, good," Maura smiled again. "But." Maura's face fell slightly. "You've got to learn how to bowl for real. Okay?"

Maura nodded her head, "Okay."

"Rizzoli, you're turn," Frost announced after Korsak picked up his spare.

Jane grumbled under her breath as she stood. Ironically, the black v-neck shirt gave no indication of the black light but her faded Levis did.

Grabbing her 12lb. bowling ball, she approached the lane and centered herself. Closing her eyes, she accrued mental momentum, each pin a bullet, fired by the triggering ball. Her posture was strong, bordering on the edge of rigid. Her slender form toned but not bulging as her muscle strained. Striding forward, she swung back the green ball; two fingers buried, thumb resting against the smooth surface. Lunging to her right leg, Jane released the ball from her left hand with tremendous force.

_Thud, rumble, rumble, rumble, crash._ Six cosmic pins exploded in the cavern. Pins seven, ten, three, and five remained.

Jane punched the air.

"Shit."

"Woo, yeah Jane!" Maura hooted from her seat. Jane turned sheepishly and smiled in appreciation.

The neon danced and flashed about. The buzz from her drink relaxed Jane enough to find some enjoyment in the variant stimuli bombarding her senses. She cracked her neck and grabbed the green sphere. Again, she inhaled and exhaled, visualizing. Winding up, Jane rushed the approach and flung the ball.

_Thud, rumble, rumble, clack._ Seven and three collided, earning Jane eight for the frame.

If she and Maura were going to win, she needed to teach the blonde the proper form.

Frost and Korsak hooted and clapped as Jane returned to her seat.

"Losing your edge?" Frost teased.

"Nah," Jane answered grabbing her beer, "just setting up for a comeback."

"Right," Frost countered as he stood to bowl his second frame.

Maura took a sip of her beer.

"This one tastes different," Maura stated.

"It's Fosters," Jane answered.

"Oh." Maura looked down, a subtle frown on her lips.

"What?" Jane asked with a laugh.

"I'm just trying not to, you know, articulate a list of facts."

"I appreciate that." They shared a gaze in the dim light.

"Booya, Nine. Doc." Frost bowed.

"Come on," Jane said, grabbing Maura's hand, "I'm gonna teach you how to bowl." A flightful giddiness washed over Maura.

"I feel the effects of my alcohol," the blonde confessed as she stood incredibly close to the brunette at the ball return. Jane looked at her bemused.

"What? You haven't even had a whole beer yet."

Maura blushed under the light, her glowing shirt illuminating her face.

"I may have 'pre-gamed' before arriving," she said with a sheepish shrug. Jane beamed.

"Here," she handed the ball to Maura then gently guided her to the lane.

"You'll take a few building steps, bringing your arm back, then lunge- with control, swing your arm forward and release."

Jane mimed the movements as she said them.

"Yeah?" Jane asked.

"I think so," Maura answered, focusing on the task at hand.

Stepping closer, Jane pressed her body flush to Maura's, the petite blonde molding perfectly to the tall brunette.

Ghosting the motions, Jane grasped Maura's right arm and instructed in her ear.

"Building strides, arm comes back." Jane pulled it back. "Lunge forward and release." Jane's other hand came to rest on Maura's hip while her right guided Maura's hand forward.

Maura's focus wavered as she fought the urge to nuzzle into the warmth coming from behind. Jane wrapped her arms around her.

"Go ahead and grip it." Maura looked down to the ball as Jane's hands guided hers steadily. She watched as her two fingers plunged into the orifices. She swallowed.

"Use your thumb," Jane's heated breath wisped passed the outer shell of Maura's ear. Her eyes lulled shut as a shiver convulsed through her body, the suggestive imagery causing her to hum lightly.

"You got it?" Jane asked.

Maura licked her lips, tipping her head to the side.

"We're going to win," the blonde stated smugly.

Jane smiled. "Good." With a swift pat, Jane spanked Maura's back cheek. Then the heat was gone.

In a blissful alcoholic and sexually charged haze, Dr. Maura Isles was not only going to win for her and Jane, but she was going to win over all.

Like before, Maura's movements possessed a sensual quality, though previously unknown. However, now there was a certain demeanor, a purpose behind each movement. And that purpose was to render every man and woman to an incoherent pile of sexually frustrated goop.

With Jane just a few paces behind, Maura could practically feel her eyes, as well as the boys, glued to her form. Consciously, Maura balanced her magnetism while focusing on bowling.

Performing the motions just as Jane had described, Maura managed to accomplish good form, knocking down eight pins. She turned around to Jane; a coquettish smirk graced her pink lips, a glint of complacency in her eyes.

By frame five, the medical examiner's initial heat tapered, which reflected in the scores. Barry was in first with an uninspiring 56 points, Maura second with 48, while Vince and Jane tied for last with 44. Alcohol, adrenaline, endorphins and testosterone coursed through each bowler's veins.

Jane watched with amusement as Maura's bowling improved with each frame. She watched the way the blonde's body moved, the way her face contorted in concentration and beguiled expressions through the smoky darkness. Jane noted the small beads of perspiration that glistened on her forehead, and the few matted strands sticking to her face. Jane wondered if that was what she looked like in the thrones of ecstasy.

_Where the hell did that thought come from?_

At the sixth frame Barry earned a spare, Maura nine more pins, Vince eight, and Jane a spare. The girls were slowly making a comeback. It was the seventh frame when Maura stoked the smoldering embers, igniting a dangerous fire within the loins of each of her colleagues.

As she approached the lane, AWOLNATION's "Sail" filled the hazy bowling alley. While the intro started, Maura walked to retrieve her ball, swaying as she bent over.

She recklessly bowled a spare and celebrated as the undulating synthesizer pounded in their chests. Her hazel eyes locked on to the brown ones looking back. As if the scene were in slow motion, Maura sauntered to the brunette detective.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked in a husky tone. Jane lowered the neck of the bottle from her lips.

"No ma'am." Maura turned on her heels and slowly lowered herself into the detective's lap. Jane gazed, transfixed by the supple goddess in front of her. Settling back, Maura pressed herself flush against the beautiful raven-haired woman.

The sensation of another body on top of hers sent a rush of tingles through Jane. She could feel the radiating heat from the blonde and the proportional, well-toned backside pressing against her lap. Maura's head came to rest against Jane's shoulder while Jane's breasts pressed to her back. Reaching back, Maura managed to thread her fingers through Jane's soft locks. She turned her head, her mouth lingering next to Jane's ear.

Jane could hear, could feel her breathing heavily against her ear. Her mouth went dry. Absentmindedly, Jane snaked her arms around the blonde, firmly keeping her in place.

"Play with me?" Jane's eyes closed as Maura's breath entered her ear and took residence at her core. She bit her lip to suppress a groan.

"Maura," Jane said breathlessly, turning to face the angelic beauty in her lap.

Their eyes locked in an intense gaze; Maura's eyes half hooded, Jane's fixed on the fierce hazel pools.

"Ahem," Korsak's gruff voice broke the trance. "Rizzoli."

"I gotta, um," Jane swallowed, "I gotta bowl."

"Okay," Maura purred before slowly arching away from her, her eyes never leaving Jane's. The blonde winked.

The gears in Jane's head revved full throttle at the realization of what Maura was doing.

The two detectives across the table froze. Korsak pulled at his collar.

_Crash. Rizzoli X_.

"Boys," Jane said returning to her seat.

Frost stood, shaking his head, trying to compose himself. But as he steadied to bowl, the image of his colleagues plagued his mind. He managed three pins. Korsak held his hands in a questioning gesture.

"Frost!" Korsak berated his teammate. "What the hell was that?"

Frost simply waved his hand and sat down.

The arrow on the screen pointed to _Doc._

The two looked over to the ladies, Maura having placed herself right back in Jane's lap. Without hesitation, Maura stood and swiftly made use of her bowling ball; no lavished movements, no wasted time.

_Doc X_.

"Looks like you're up Korsak," Jane's teased before taking another sip of beer. He glared at her, accepting her challenge.

_Thud, rumble, rumble, crash._

_ Korsak X._

"Yes!" Korsak pumped his arm in celebration.

"If you get a spare," Maura's voice entered Jane's ear, "I'll dance for you."

Jane smiled. "You're on."

The scoring was still a tight race, only 6 points separated 1st from 4th; Frost having dropped to third because of his last bowl and Korsak two pins above Maura.

At Jane's second bowl, only two pins in the left corner remained. A grin spread across Jane's face; she had this in the bag.

_Thud, rumble, rumble, crash. Rizzoli /._

"Last one guys, think you can handle it?" Jane hollered over the music.

Frost met her in the lane, ball already in hand.

"Don't choke," Jane taunted.

_Thud, rumble, rumble, crash._ Seven pins down. All Frost had to do was knock down one more pin to ensure victory for he and Korsak.

Walking to Maura, Jane leaned down, resting her hands on either side of the blonde.

"I believe you owe me a dance, Miss." Maura smiled demurely. Slowly she rose from the chair, coming toe to toe with the tall detective. Their gazes locked. Maura sauntered around her, their glaze intense. The delicate hand of the blonde came to rest against Jane's chest, settling clumsily between her breasts. Maura pushed, sending Jane back into the chair.

Frost waited at the return. He stopped and watched the scene unfold in front of him.

Korsak felt his mouth go dry, both men swallowed.

The tempo shifted as the next song boomed through the alleyway. The distance female voice mixing with the acoustics, the LED lights and lasers spinning and flashing in an erratic manner, penetrating the think haze of smoke, sweat, and sex.

_Every night, every day, I've been working too hard lately. _The amplifying synthesizer bass echoed through the open darkness. _I get no sleep, I get no rest, I need to relax baby. _The lasers strobed in time with the beat. Maura's shoulders began to sway in time with the music. _So let's go out. Forget this stress. We think too much. Forget this stress. We work to hard. And have no time. So let's go out. Relax our minds. _The lights swept along Maura's sharp features. Her eyes dark, clouded in lust, vibrant with need. _Can you feel it?_ Maura's hips swayed with each echoing beat, her chin tucked, eyes boring into Jane's. _We can escape and feel so free. _The curls danced over her moving shoulders. Maura rolled her hips in one circular motion and bit down on her lips. _If you believe. It will be yours in a heartbeat._

Jane gazed at the woman in front of her. White heat shot through Jane's veins, her mouth watered, her jeans becoming ungodly comfortable against her heated thighs. Slowly, Jane leaned back in her chair, opening herself to the blonde in front of her. Maura smiled, still biting on her lip as she moved her hips a little fuller.

Leaning down, Maura propped herself on Jane's knees. Her lips, shined with gloss, began to mouth the words, the honey tresses falling into her face.

_Can you feel it?_ Maura's hands pressed their way up Jane's thighs. _We can escape and feel so free._ Jane gasped, her hips lifting from the chair. _If you believe it. _Maura looked down as her hands toyed with the seams on the inside of Jane's Levis. She looked back up. _It will be yours in a heartbeat._

As the throaty breaths and hisses echoed from the speaker, Maura drug her hands back down Jane's thighs. Glancing momentarily to the man across the table, Dr. Isles blew Korsak a kiss and winked; his face beat red, eyes unwavering.

Maura stood and turned around, her back now towards Jane. Her hands threaded through her own hair, lifting it from her flushed face as she looked over her shoulder. The woman's shapely hips began to move again, emulating the rhythmic thrusts of intercourse, rolling and undulating, begging to be touched. Fighting back a moan, Jane reached out and grabbed the denim-clad hips, pulling them closer as Maura continued her tantalizing oscillation. Jane ran her hands down the heated dark-wash, caressing the flexing muscles beneath. She needed to feel this against her heated flesh, her arousal thoroughly wet and pulsating. With an authoritative tug, the dancing blonde landed firmly against the detective's lap.

Maura heard the sharp inhale from Jane. Swallowing her own moan, Maura grinded her hips purposefully against the slender woman's apex. A primitive groan ripped through clenched teeth.

"Maura." It was lustful, praising, reprimanding, wanton.

Jane's hand gripped her tighter, one hand slipping closer to the intersecting end seams. Maura bucked out of surprise, gasping at the pressure against her core. She arched as her hips jerked, seeking more.

Maura's hands squeeze Jane's thighs, the power shifting momentarily between the two women. Their bodies pressed together, still moving, possessed by the erotic beat.

"Oh, Jane," Maura moaned as the last of the song reverberated through the neon darkness. The two coercively stilled against each other. Jane pressed her burning face to Maura. A sheen layer of sweat coated her body; everything was hot, uncomfortably, painfully, and utterly sexually, hot. Jane panted, trying to cool herself. She could feel Maura's labored breath and pulse thumping.

Maura, seemingly less effected by the exchange, regained composure more quickly, nonetheless, her own sexual frustration bordered the line of public indecency. Licking her lips, Maura exhaled and looked to the young detective.

"Last chance, Detective Frost," Maura chirped in her customary buoyant voice.

The young detective remained still, eyes clouded. He stood rigidly, almost angrily like. He picked up the bowling ball and tossed it across his body from where he stood. The iridescent ball rolled promptly into the gutter. He turned and returned to his seat before the ball disappeared into the cavern.

"Why Jane," Maura chirped, "I do believe we just won." Jane groaned.

The lights danced and flashed through the thick air, oblivious to the activities harbored at their lone table. No one moved as the techno music thumped in time with their rapid heartbeats.


	2. Chapter 2

Songs for this chapter:

"**Tantra 3 - Deep Sexy Chill Out" **

**"I'll Make Love to You" Boyz 2 Men**

**"I Could Fall in Love" Selena**

* * *

"Best two out of three!" Korsak finally hollered over the music.

Jane and Maura let out a laugh, the Doctor still sitting precariously in Jane's lap.

"We'll owe them lunch for the month," Barry retorted to his teammate. Korsak raised his eyebrows, hinting to the young detective what he was going to pass up if he argued. He caught on quickly.

"Best two out of three!" Barry yelled over the music.

Maura looked over to the two of them, her head resting on Jane's shoulder, a subtle grinding in her hips. Her hazel eyes twinkled mischievously as she contemplated the offer. Jane's eyes lulled shut as she nestled herself in Maura's waves. Maura pressed into her. With a gasp, Jane's hand flew to Maura's left thigh, nearly touching the doctor's heated core. Maura moaned and bucked into the touch.

"Let me take you home," Jane's hot rasp caused Maura to shiver. "Please," came another deep rasp. Jane kneaded the muscular flesh. "I wanna take you home."

Maura's eyes rolled shut, she smiled.

The group took a collective inhale as Maura slid from Jane's lap and stood. Frost and Korsak groaned, Jane watched, wide-eyed, and mouth agape.

"Sorry boys, the Detective drives a hard bargain," the blonde spoke above the music. Jane watched the intricate patterns before her.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Maura began walking away from her seated cohorts, a knowing smile plastered on her lips as all eyes watched her exit, bowling ball bag in hand, hips swinging.

Coming out of her trance, Jane ripped the bowling shoes from her feet, one clown shoe coming to sit on the table, the other landing somewhere in the general direction of the lane. With her black boots slipped and zipped in lightning speed, she grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair and hollered a boastful 'see ya'

before trailing in hot pursuit.

"...Damn," Detective Frost said as he sat back in his chair. "Want another beer?" He asked his partner.

"In a minute."

"Right." Both let out a long exhale.

* * *

Jane burst through the doors and spotted Maura leaning against her passenger door. Slowing her pace to a confident swagger, Jane grinned. _God she's hot._

Maura leaned back against the window and stretched slightly, her eyes never leaving Jane's approaching figure.

"Hi," she said softly as Jane invaded her personal space. She gasped as Jane pressed her body against her. The cool window on her back and hot body against her front caused Maura to shiver in delight.

"I'm gonna need to frisk you miss," came a lustfully stern rasp. Maura closed her eyes. Jane nuzzled closer to Maura's ear. "Spread your legs." Maura's mouth fell open and she looked at Jane, her hazel irises now dark, mirrored by the rich chocolate ones before her.

She did as she was told. Strong hands came to rest on her hips. A grin played on Jane's lips. Slowly, both hands wrapped around Maura's right thigh, the doctor inhaled deeply, fighting back a moan. Languidly, the detective's hands traveled down dark wash, cupping and running along every curve. Maura exhaled loudly. The hands traveled back up, up her calf, past her knee, along her thigh. Jane looked at her with hungry eyes, her hands coming to Maura's other thigh. As Jane went down, Maura was sure the detective would be able to smell her arousal, which now thoroughly soaked her panties. The hands followed the same path.

"Face the car," Jane commanded, Maura obeyed. Starting with Maura's shoulders, Jane ran her hands along the gray top, down the yoga-toned arms and back. Then, the hands traveled down the doctor's side, eliciting a hiss of pleasure. Jane watched her handy work, listening to the reactions from Maura, feeling the muscles flex under her touch. Jane grew bolder. Slipping her hands under the hem of the slate fabric, she slid her open palms up the blonde's taut abdomen. Maura moaned and arched into the touch, her head coming to rest against Jane's shoulder. This only encouraged the detective. Coming to the lacey material of the assumed gray bra, Jane cupped and massaged the doctor's flesh, playing with the pert nipples she found.

"Oh God, Jane," Maura blindly reached her hand back and grabbed whatever part of Jane she could. Jane let out a short, deep laugh before her left hand headed south, her right still kneading flesh. It slid down the heated creamy skin and over the rough denim before it cupped the apex of the Medical Examiner's legs. Maura trembled as a deep moan escaped her throat. Jane's right hand released Maura's breast and came to her backside. With her left hand still held in place, Jane's right hand cupped Maura's ass. More arousal flooded Maura's core. Jane kneaded each cheek before leaning into the blonde. She inhaled Maura's scent before removing her hand.

"Get in the car," came a lustful growl and then the heated body was gone. With shaky hands and legs, Maura opened the passenger side door and took a seat. She exhaled loudly and looked at Jane. The detective's jaw was clenched tight, her breathing heavy. Maura wanted to ask if she was okay, but she was having trouble finding her own voice.

Jane turned on the car and peeled out of the parking lot, speeding down the streets, the engine revving, much like her own. She wanted to reach over and touch Maura, but was unable to decide where. She looked at the speedometer, 15 over; she vacillated on whether to flip on the lights. She gripped the sterling wheel instead.

* * *

Jane pulled into Maura's driveway and parked the car; the sudden realization of what she had just done and planned on doing smacked her full force. She froze.

"You offered to take me home," Maura said evenly, "I don't believe the driveway is my home, Detective," the Medical Examiner said in a vampish tone. Jane looked at her a moment before it registered what Maura had implied.

"Right," Jane stammered and exited her side of the car. She came to Maura's side and opened the door. Slowly, sensuously, Maura stood from her seat, Jane's eyes never leaving her. After Jane closed the door, Maura grabbed her hand, and led them to her door. Maura inserted her key.

"Now," came a soft yet erotic authoritarian command, "wash up and wait for me in the living room." Jane nodded as she watched the retreating blonde. When she disappeared around the corner, Jane headed to the bathroom. _Wash up_, _got it._ The soap lathered in her hands, the water cold. Once the soap was gone, she splashed some water on her face.

"Calm it down, Rizzoli," she said to herself before using the towel to dry off. Cautiously, she emerged from the bathroom and looked into the living room, it was empty. Leisurely, and a little awkwardly, Jane made her way to the plush chair adjacent from the couch. With a huff, she sat.

Nervously, she rubbed her hands along the fabric. She let out a long exhale as she surveyed the room. Her pulse pounded in her ears as she strained to listen for movement. Suddenly the surround sound system came to life, filling the house with an erotic instrumental trance. _Did the lights just dim?_ Jane swallowed; she could hear the languidly sauntering high heels on the hardwood.

Turning over her shoulder, Jane watched as Maura- donned in a pair of emerald 'fuck-me' pumps, hair pulled up into a messy, sexy ponytail, and same glorious gray top and design jeans- moved to the cabinet and pulled out two glasses. Neither of them spoke. Maura filled each glass with cool water from the fridge, turned, and approached the detective. Handing the glass to Jane, Maura took a sip herself. She smiled, winked, and sat on the coffee table. Jane held the glass, the condensation cooling her hands. Their eyes locked, Jane brought the glass to her lips. She took two large swigs and offered the glass back to Maura. Leaning forward, Maura took the glass and placed it on the table behind her. The air became thick as tribal drums and synthesizers, along with throaty breaths and moans filled the house.

Maura ran her finger up and down her glass.

"What would you like this evening?" Maura gazed from under her lashes.

"I don't know my choices."

Standing, Maura placed her drink down. She closed the distance between them. Placing her hands on the arms of the chair, she leaned over the brunette. Jane's hands gripped the chair as Maura teasingly hovered in front of her, the blonde's scent enveloping her.

"We can start with the basics," Maura answered. Jane's eyes glimmered as she took in the sight before her; Maura's dark eyes, face flushed, messy waves, and exposed cleavage.

_Oh, please let there be cleavage._ Jane licked her lips. Maura smirked and pushed away. She came to stand from the chair and swayed her hips back and forth. She brought a finger to her mouth, biting at it playfully, and grinned. The sways were small, almost timid. Her hand fell away.

"Do you like my shoes, Jane?" Maura cooed and toed her right foot forward. Pressing her right hand to her thigh, Maura sensually traveled down her leg to her foot. Arching her back and looking up, she batted her eyes at Jane.

"They're a favorite Italian pair." The blonde rolled back up, Jane watched the fabric move as a second skin, stretching and flexing under every movement. Her mouth went dry but her core became wet. She unconsciously pressed her thighs together.

Maura went back to swaying, her hips a little fuller now; back and forth, back and forth. Timidly, Maura began to play with the hem of her shirt. Back and forth her hips went, the toned muscles suddenly calling for Jane's touch. She stepped a bit closer.

Maura swiveled, presenting the intricate patterns of her backside. "No touching," Maura teased. Jane squeezed the chair, hypnotized by the stitching and shape. Ever so slowly, Maura swayed back and forth, testing to see if Jane would obey.

Left and right, back and forth.

Maura laughed deeply and gave a hip roll. "Good girl," she said and turned around to face Jane again.

The detective's face burned, she was sure her ears would soon catch fire. She watched, enticed as Maura's hands caressed her own body.

From the hem of her shirt, Maura pressed open palms to her abdomen. They traveled up her body, over her breasts, chest, neck, and finally through her hair. Grabbing the ponytail holder, Maura pulled it from her hair. Tresses of honey poured over her body, covering her face and back. Spreading her legs, Maura lowered herself into a deep plié, hands coming to rest on her knees. Whipping her hair back, Maura bit her lip and began an undulation, mimicking that of meeting a partner's thrusts during sex.

Jane groaned.

Maura changed direction. Instead of meeting each thrust, she began to ride up and down, taking control as if she were on top. Her hands rubbing up and down her thighs as she moved.

It was breathtaking, how she moved. She had become the embodiment of sex, albeit alone and still fully clothed. The eroticism of her movements weren't rigid and forced, like that of some over-confident, out of touch with sensuality, stripper, trying to earn a few extra bucks. No, Maura was aware of her body, fully in touch with how her body moved and worked. Her movements were purposeful, eliciting arousal for her on-looker and within herself.

With another whip of her hair, Maura stood up right. There was a brief pause before an emerald 'fuck-me' pump rested on the arm of the chair. Jane clenched her fists.

_No touching._

Maura began her slow grinding again, back and forth, left and right. Jane exhaled roughly through her nose and shifted, her legs still pressed together.

"Now, now," Maura cooed before placing her foot back on the floor, her hands coming to rest on Jane's thighs. Jane trembled; how could Maura's touch be so burning.

With little to no resistance, Maura parted Jane's thighs and grinned. She shifted her weight between her feet, something she usually did during her yoga downward facing dog. Tilting her head forward, the waves of honey cascaded over her back and down into Jane's open lap, pooling in the already overflowing moisture of Jane's arousal. Jane's mouth fell open in a silent gasp.

Maura whipped her hair back again and looked at Jane, her eyes eliciting more liquid fire. Deftly, Maura pressed herself towards Jane, her eyes glancing upon Jane's lips as her head came antagonizingly closer. Jane stilled in anticipation. Just as Jane could feel the radiating heat of Maura, the blonde turned her head, coming to the nook of Jane's shoulder. Jane turned her head and buried her face in the honey blonde mess. Both inhaled deeply. There was a pause.

Then, in a languid wave, the body of the Medical Examiner molded against the front of the seated detective. Maura's breasts and apex rested just above Jane's. Maura let her breath go in Jane's ear. Both women's skin tingled.

A piercing hiss of inhalation caused Maura to smile as her tongue lapped at the crest of Jane's ear. She gave another lick, punctuated by the roll of her hips, before dragging her body down the detective. Her pert nipples somehow found Jane's in the layers of fabric and slowly brushed over them. The sensation caused Jane to buck, meeting Maura's core. Both denim seams pressed against swollen clits, causing both of them to cry out unexpectedly. Maura stopped her descent and thrust back. Jane's hands immediately flew to Maura's ass, holding her in place. Despite herself, Maura reached back and pulled Jane's hands away.

"Ah, ah," Maura chastened.

"Maura," Jane growled. Maura threaded her fingers through Jane's and continued down the brunette's body until her face came to rest right between Jane's legs. Releasing her grip, Maura placed her open palms to Jane's knees. Jane watched with hooded eyes as Maura knelt before her. It was more beautiful than her fantasies; Maura staring up at her with hungry eyes, the blonde's hands on her thighs- it was surreal. I_f she were to use that glorious mouth, _Jane thought in her haze.

As if reading Jane's mind, Maura flashed her pearly whites, biting her lip before she opened again and bit the seam on Jane's jeans, capturing the sensitive flesh beneath. Jane arched, eyes craning shut, as she moaned, hands balling into fists.

"Fuck," she hissed, grinding into Maura. The vibration of Maura's chuckle resonated deep within the detective, earning the blonde another thrust. Jane had to stop herself from burying her hand into the mess of honey in her lap. She looked down to imprint the vision before her. Maura bit a little harder and gave a small growling noise as she wiggled her head back and forth. Jane's head lulled back; she had never been closer to orgasm in her life.

Maura released the damp denim and stood, the tigress making herself known. She gave a couple more rolls and dips as Jane watched her again. Skillfully, she came to straddle the quivering brunette's lap, her legs pressing along Jane's. As her full weight came to rest in the brunette's lap, Maura reached up and ran her hands through her own hair. Her hips slowly rocked.

Jane let out a shaky breath as Maura's small rocks progressively stimulated her core. Her head lulled back once more, yet her eyes still watched Maura. It was no longer _if _Maura could make her come like this, but _when_.

The throaty breaths of the music matched Jane's as Maura pressed more fully into her, the small rocking now full undulations, cores pressing and rubbing together. Jane began meeting her thrusts. Her body hummed as the tension built, her breathing coming in ragged pants.

Pant after pant, thrust after thrust, Jane grew closer and closer to orgasm. It was so unfair she couldn't touch the blonde. Instead, their eyes met in an intense gaze; Maura knew what was happening. Both women were naughtily aware of their actions, neither one of them were willing to stop. More arousal flooded Maura as she watched the heat flush on Jane's chest, the midnight glaze in passion, and her chest rise and fall.

The way Jane looked at her astounded the blonde. It wasn't a blank, mindless, overly wanton stare she often experienced when dancing for a select few. She wasn't being observed as a piece of ass or as an object for Jane's sole pleasure. No, Maura was being watched- admired- for her talents. It wasn't just her body Jane admired either, it was her mind, her spiritual energy, it was all of Maura that was being admired.

"Nhh," Maura groaned. Jane hummed in appreciation. Maura began moving her hips in a circle. She leaned forward, her lips inches from Jane's. She stared into Jane's eyes. She gasped as Jane's palms cupped the intricate patterns of her backside, Jane's eyes danced with delight. The heated puffs of air tickled the blonde's face.

Maura ground harder.

Jane's breath hitched, her muscles suddenly growing taut under Maura, her breathing shallow and heavy. Her grip tightened as her nostrils flared. She clenched her jaw in hopes of prolonging the experience, forcing her eyes to stay open. She kept meeting each thrust.

The pressure continued to build until it became too much and ripped through Jane. Her head craning back, her neck muscle tensed and exposed. Her back arched and her hands squeezed Maura's flesh and pressed her closer, arousal flowing and pooling at the sensitive flesh.

"Maura!" Jane cried out as her body shook. Maura kept grinding, awestruck as she watched the pleasure play out on Jane's face. Her mouth watering, just like her core.

As the last of her orgasm left her, Jane licked her lips and opened her eyes, her gaze meeting Maura's.

"Hi," Jane said in a raspy voice.

"Hi," Maura returned. Jane's hands began rubbing up and down Maura's lower back. Maura's eyes closed as the detective's hands slipped under the fabric. It was Jane's turn to be awestruck. She watched Maura as she began rubbing her hands over the soft skin, the muscles flexing and straining as the blonde continued to dance. How Maura felt under her touch made Jane's sense of sight reel. Without asking, Jane grabbed the fabric in her hands and pulled. Maura lifted her arms.

As the waves of honey escaped the confine of the slate top, Jane's eyes feasted upon the creamy skin and emerald bra. The thin sheen of perspiration caused Maura to glow in the down lighting. Shadows and contours accentuated each muscle as it contracted then relaxed.

Maura stood so Jane could see her better. Jane immediately missed the contact. Bending, Maura removed her shoes, her legs too rubbery to dance in them. Jane watched as her full bosom spilled against the emerald. She licked her lips.

Standing once again, Maura ran her hands over her body. Jane's fingertips became incredibly sensitive as she teased the fabric of the chair. She looked at Maura's jeans.

_Off_, she commanded telepathically.

Maura looked at her and batted her eyelashes. Her hands traveled down her body, dragging over her bra and creamy flesh until they came to rest on denim. Maura cupped herself and moaned. Jane was ready again.

As the throaty moaned filled the house, Maura fingered the button of her jeans. She pinched it free and pulled down the zipper, the metallic hiss more of a scrape, as each tooth slowly came free. Gripping the dark fabric, Maura swayed and pushed the fabric from her skin. She turned around and pushed the denim down her legs, exposing her matching emerald boy shorts and creamy toned thighs. Jane whimpered.

Maura rolled her body, the fluidity of her movements like a flag in a strong breeze, yet slow and controlled like that of an expert dancer.

"I wa-" Jane's voice caught in her throat. Maura grinned, swaying her hips. Jane watched as the lights played on the smaller woman's skin, illuminating every part of the blonde as she continued with her hypnotizing movements. Maura stepped back, meeting the detective's legs. With her back still to Jane, Maura placed her hands on the chair and eased herself down, hovering just over Jane's lap. Jane shifted in the chair, scooting forward, seeking the blonde. Maura still hovered as Jane came to play with a strand of honey. It tickled against Maura's back. Then a finger pressed to her skin, just above her bra. Maura's eyes lulled shut. Her arms gave way and she came to sit heavily in Jane's lap.

How had Jane's touch become so electrifying?

The denim of Jane's faded jeans was rough against her flesh; she could feel Jane's heat radiate through the tough threads. She began her slow, methodical grind. Her mind barely registered that Jane's fingers were now tracing her skin. She did however, realized her body ached for Jane's touch. The lace and, whatever the hell her bra was made out of, was itchy and confining.

_Off_, Maura pled silently.

The hook gave way under Jane's fingertips. Maura let out the breath she held. Jane pressed her cheek to Maura's back; it was soft, just how it looked. Maura's mouth fell open as her head lulled back; the sudden urge to kiss the brunette was overwhelming.

Jane's fingertips traveled up the straps of emerald. The blood rushed in both of their ears. Gooseflesh rose on Maura's skin, as the straps and Jane's fingers ran down her arms. As the material fell away, Jane's head came to rest on Maura's left shoulder. Her fingertips jumped to the mounds and gently started drawing random patterns; the skin there was the softest. She watched as her fingertips danced across rosy nipples.

Maura's chest rose and fell as she watched the olive hands transverse her breasts. Jane finally cupped the flesh and kneaded.

"Jane," Maura hissed.

Rich chocolate feasted upon delicate cream. Maura's hip still rolled back and forth. Suddenly, the toy Jane had shoved in the depths of her closet wasn't such a ludicrous purchase. She nipped at the offered flesh, her left hand gliding down the blonde's abdomen. Maura reached back, her hand burying itself in Jane's hair.

"Take these off," Jane said after her left hand swept over Maura's core.

Engaging her abs, Maura lifted her legs from the floor and into a pike position. Jane laughed, appreciatively, in disbelief. She bit her lip as her right hand came to the emerald panties. Hooking her thumbs under the material, Jane pulled them up Maura's thighs, to her knees, where Maura bent them, aiding in the process of removal. Over her calves and past her feet the emerald traveled.

Jane dropped the garment, nuzzling against Maura. She could feel the Medical Examiner's pulse thump wildly. Tracing her hands back up Maura's legs, she allowed herself a moment to thumb the scar on Maura's left calf. Maura whimpered.

In a creative impulse, Jane opened Maura's legs and brought them to the outside of her own. She wished she could see this from an on-lookers perspective, the blonde flushed, panting, legs splayed open and ready. Her hands came to life on their own accord, reaching, touching, caressing, pinching, and soothing. Maura writhed, her arousal dripping from her core.

"One of us is going to ruin your chair," Jane spoke in her ear.

"Don't care," she retorted, her free hand grabbing Jane's thigh.

"Tell me," Jane said, running her lips along Maura's neck, "is anyone allowed to touch you when you dance?" Jane's voice husky with a nip of jealousy.

"No," Maura answered.

"Are you naked?" Jane pressed, opening Maura wider.

"No," Maura panted.

"Did you make them come," she dragged her lips on Maura's cheek, "like me?" Maura whimpered.

"N-no."

Jane looked down at her glistening core and swiped a finger through it. Maura moaned.

"Are you ever this wet?"

Words failed Maura for a moment, her response coming in a hearty grind. She swallowed.

"Only for you."

Jane's eyes shifted to the side of Maura's face; it wasn't a lie.

Blindly, still captivated by Maura's face, Jane pressed her finger to the wetness.

"Mmm, so wet." Jane commented.

"Jane," Maura said breathlessly.

Jane took her time, amazed by how wet Maura was, how warm she felt. She slid along her folds, up and down, and a little back and forth. Maura's stomach muscle twitched under the ministrations. As Jane made it back to the top, she found the hard nub. Lazily, she traced her index finger over it.

"Mmmm," Maura encouraged her.

The lazy back and forth turned into counter clockwise circles. Maura sucked in a breath and moaned. The circles were an erotic sensation she had attributed to how Jane would touch her, whenever the blonde had pleasured herself. Her own techniques now paled in comparison to the real thing. She pressed herself into the touch.

In the blissful haze, Maura had a fleeting thought of what she were to look like if anyone were to witness their copulation: body wanton and ready, her legs splayed open, core exposed, desperately striving for orgasm. Her core quivered.

"Jane, please," Maura panted.

Jane understood and gave her opening one more swiped before swiftly inserting two fingers deeply.

"Ahh," Maura's body arched. Jane waited for her body to adjust before she began moving her fingers. There was a slick sound as Jane's fingers massaged the velvet flesh.

"Sshhit." A gasp. "Oh my God, Jane."

Jane's arm and wrist flexed as she continued to pump. Maura struggled to breathe, the tension already built within her.

"Oh my God, oh my God." The swell grew inside of Maura; her core pulsated, muscles becoming rigid. From the rapid change in her coherency, Maura knew this orgasm was going to rip through her.

"Jane," she panted, "Nuh, Jane," her voice rose in pitch. Jane worked faster, her thumb coming to circle Maura's clit again. Maura's thighs twitched, wanting to close on their own accord.

"Jane!" Maura anchored herself to the woman beneath her.

"J-aaaane!" Maura cried as the white flames engulfed her body, every muscle seizing and then falling numb as endorphins and oxytocin flooded her. Her walls contracted around Jane's long, slender fingers. Jane slowed her action but didn't stop, drawing out Maura's orgasm to its fullest. Strings of incoherent sentences left Maura's mouth as the aftershocks rocked her body. Jane listened to Maura's voice, catching a few words here and there.

When the last of the aftershocks left Maura, her breathing finally evened out. A bead of sweat had accumulated just under her hairline. Growing too heavy, it began to trail down her temple, where Jane kissed it away. The brunette's right hand came to soothe away some of the matted strands of honey. The labored breath of both women mingled with the music. Jane wouldn't relinquish the moment, still pressing herself into Maura, Maura pressing back. Maura turned her head to face the magnificent woman, her hazel eyes searching for the midnight. When their gaze met, Maura gasped at the intensity, her chest immediately tightened, her breath suddenly gone.

"Oh my God," she panted. Jane looked down at the parted lips of the blonde. In a beat, Jane closed the distance and captured the doctor in a tender kiss. She lingered but didn't move.

Maura's right hand came to gently caress the brunette's cheek. She was so happy it hurt, in a good way. She parted her lips and captured the detective in return; she no longer desired to be in her position. She wanted to face Jane, she wanted to feel Jane, touch Jane, taste Jane. She wiggled a bit, hoping Jane would get the message. She did.

Maura groaned in disappointment when Jane's fingers left her. She winced in pain as Jane brought her legs together. They rested a moment, cheek to forehead. Jane brought her coated finger to her mouth and licked them clean. Maura groaned; Jane smirked. In a swift motion, Jane scooped the spent blonde in her arms and stood. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

The couch was cold on Maura's backside as Jane lowered her with care. As Jane released the blonde's body, she swung a leg up to the couch. She hovered over the blonde. Maura bit her lip and reached out to touch Jane's face. The music faded as a new intro soon took over, the 90s synthesizer caused Jane's mouth to go dry. She swallowed.

Maura reached for Jane's shirt and gave it tug, pulling it from the detective's frame. It was Maura's turn to feast upon toned olive flesh. She leisurely traced her fingers down Jane's abdomen as the verse began.

_Close your eyes, make a wish _

Jane closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the sensation of Maura touching her.

_And blow out the candlelight _

_For tonight is just your night _

_We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night _

Her head dropped as Maura cupped her breasts.

_Pour the wine, light the fire _

_Girl your wish is my command _

_I submit to your demands _

_I'll do anything, girl you need only ask_

Jane opened her eyes and gazed down at Maura, her chest tightened at the sight; brilliant hazel shimmered, honey blonde framing the angelic face in a golden glow. The sight stole her breath.

_I'll make love to you _

_Like you want me to _

Maura's soft hands cupped her cheek. The brunette closed her eyes and nuzzled into the touch.

_And I'll hold you tight _

_Baby all through the night _

_I'll make love to you _

Maura's other hand traveled down the contours of the olive plane. Jane kissed the palm. She opened her eyes, Maura smiled up at her.

_When you want me to _

_And I will not let go _

_Till you tell me to _

Leaning forward, Jane captured Maura in a passionate kiss, lips parted and expressive. It was slow, delicate, and exploratory. The doctor's nimble fingers wove into the raven strands. Maura deepened the kiss, adding her tongue, slowly probing the detective's mouth before she suckled on Jane's lower lip. Jane returned the gesture.

_Girl relax, let's go slow _

_I ain't got nowhere to go _

_I'm just gonna concentrate on you _

_Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night _

In their passionate haze, Maura slipped her hand underneath the waistband of Jane's jeans. In a growl, Jane pulled away, her hands flying to her pants. In a flash the faded denim and black panties landed somewhere on the other side of the room. Maura watched with mirth as Jane stripped, bringing the lines of the song to life.

_Throw your clothes on the floor _

_I'm gonna take my clothes off too _

The small giggle of the blonde turned into a moan as Jane pressed her bare skin against Maura. They were warm and slightly sticky with sweat. The way they molded together was unbelievable; everything seemed to fit, everything touched, everything felt right. Jane trembled as Maura's softness. Maura shuttered in delight at the weight of Jane.

_I made plans to be with you _

_Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do _

"Jane," Maura spoke softly.

"Yeah," came a raspy pant.

Maura reached down between them and stroked Jane's core. Jane nuzzled against Maura's neck, biting and sucking the soft flesh. Jane's hand came to massage Maura's breast as Maura's hand continued to play with her folds. Jane rolled and pinched her nipple between her fingers. She panted into the blonde's ear. The chorus repeated.

_I'll make love to you _

_Like you want me to _

_And I'll hold you tight _

_Baby all through the night _

_I'll make love to you _

_When you want me to _

_And I will not let go _

_Till you tell me to _

The music changed again, the beginning of Selena's "I Could Fall in Love" filled the room.

Two fingers filled Jane. She bit Maura's neck. Maura cried out in pleasure, a surge of arousal flowing from her core. A moaned ripped through her as two fingers promptly entered her. She pulled the mane of unruly ebony, bringing Jane's lips to her own. This time there were no pleasantries, each woman driven by desire, need, and wanton passion.

_I could lose my heart tonight _

_If you don't turn and walk away _

_'Cause the way I feel I might _

_Lose control and let you stay _

_'Cause I could take you in my arms _

_And never let go _

They found a steady rhythm, hips thrusting to meet the other. The need was consuming, almost frantic as they moved against each other. Jane pulled away and stared into Maura's eyes.

_I could fall in love with you _

_I could fall in love with you_

Maura's core contracted, she bit her lip and grunted, forcing her eyes to stay open and her hand to keep moving.

_I could only wonder how _

_Touching you would make me feel _

_But if I take that chance right now _

_Tomorrow will you want me still? _

_So I should keep this to myself _

_And never let you know_

Maura's toes pressed into the couch, her calves flexing. Jane's pace quickened.

_I could fall in love with you _

_I could fall in love with you_

Jane watched as Maura fought her orgasm, her blonde eyebrows knitting in concentration, her nostrils flaring as she tried to take deep breaths, her teeth still biting her bottom lip. The hazel irises now a kaleidoscope of hues. Her fingers slowed inside of Jane.

_And I know it's not right _

_And I guess I should try _

_To do what I should do _

_But I could fall in love _

_Fall in love with you _

_I could fall in love with you_

_Siempre estoy soñada en ti _

_Besandos mis labios, acariciando mi piel _

_Abrazadome con ansias locas _

_Imaginando que me amos _

_Cómo yo podia amar a ti_

_So I should keep this to myself _

_And never let you know _

"Jane," Maura's back arched. "Jane," she panted. Jane watched in awe, through her own haze of arousal, the blonde's fingers curling inside of her. The sound of her name gracing Maura's lips made her walls contract. She gritted her teeth, forcing her eyes to stay open, needing to see Maura come.

"Maura," Jane moaned.

"Jane," Maura panted, her eyes barely open. "Jane, I love you." And with her confession, Maura came undone, the tidal wave of ecstasy washing over her, her eyes shutting tight, her muscles contracting, and back arching. Her fingers curled inside of Jane. Jane shook, still intently watching Maura, as her own orgasm consumed her. Time stood still.

_I could fall in love with you _

_I could fall in love with you _

_I could fall in love _

_I could fall in love _

_With you..._

"I love you... I love you... I love you," Maura panted with each breath, head lulling back and forth. "I love you." She pulled Jane in for a kiss. "I love you," she spoke against Jane's lips, "I love you... I love you," she said between kisses. Jane kissed her back, trying to find her voice. "I love you," Maura's voice broke in a grateful sob. The blonde fell silent as she labored for breath. Jane kissed her once more.

"Maura," her voice thick with emotion, "I love you." Maura smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. Jane kissed her. "I love you," she kissed her again, "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from the author: Here's a treat for you all! I'm officially off for summer which means more writing! ****I don't know what to tell you guise, this was suppose to be a one-shot, but it's turned into something more. **Also, the previous chapter talked about Maura's dancing. She had taken classes because she wanted to impress her lovers, not for work.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jane sat at her desk, scrolling through a scanned document on her screen, a grin plastered on her face. Frost threw a glance at Korsak.

"Uh, Jane." She looked to her cohort. "Could you please stop?" The younger detective asked. She glared playfully at him before shifting in her chair.

"You're just jealous," she taunted in a singsong voice.

"No. I'm not," Frost offered in an even tone. "I'm just tired of listening to you hum."

"I was not humming."

"Yes, yes you were."

Jane shook her head. "No, I wasn't. I don't hum."

"Yes, you were."

"Nuh uh," Jane began.

"Uh hun," Frost answered in the same juvenile tone.

"Nuh uh." Jane tosses a pen at him.

Frost dodged it and looked at her in a dueling manner.

"You wanna go?"

"Yeah," she answered crumpling up a piece of paper. Frost flung a paper clip.

Korsak watched with a jubilant expression as the two young detectives regressed into two six year-olds. He chuckled.

A swift movement from the hallway caught his eye. The gleeful expression quickly left his face.

"Jane." Korsak chastened quickly.

"Frost, knock it off."

The detectives continued despite Korsak's warning.

In a tuff of pure authority and irritation, Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh burst through the homicide unit's doorway.

"RIZZOLI," his deep, course voice bellowed in the confined space. The undertones of mirth instantaneously dissipated, snuffed by the resonating aggression in Cavanaugh's quick pace. The room grew incredibly tense, uncomfortably so.

Frost immediately cleared his throat and placed his hand under his chin, suddenly interested with whatever was on his screen as Jane shot to her feet.

"You're honor, er- Lieutenant, Sir."

"Care to explain this to me!" He demanded.

"Uh." She hesitated and looked at Korsak. He shrugged and shook his head, his eyes urging her to keep her mouth shut. She looked back at Lieutenant Cavanaugh.

"Sir?"

He threw a thick file of papers on her desk, which landed with a sharp _thwack_. He stared at her.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Jane turned her attention to the file. She opened it and began shuffling through the papers. Her expression changed from confusion to pure irritation.

"You have to be friggin' kidding me," she rasped.

A few of the homicide unit's cases had overlapped with the narcotics unit. The paperwork, which Jane had been ensured was taken care of, was in fact, not.

"I've have the D.A. up my ass over this, and this is what I have to present to him?!"

"Sir-"

"I want it fixed."

"But, Sir!"

"Tonight!"

"Lieutenant!"

"That's an order." He shot a look to each detective before he turned on his heels and left.

Jane looked down at the file. "This is like eight hours worth of work." She threw the file closed and sat down in a huff.

* * *

The office space was quiet; the rest of the team having called it a day more than an hour ago. The hallway lights and a small lamp at Jane's desk provided the detective with just enough light as she typed. Having taken a break, the brunette reclined in her chair, placed her hands behind her head, and her eyes closed. The quietness was, oddly enough, peaceful.

The distant ding and whoosh of the elevator, followed by elegant clacks of high-end high heels, drew a smile to the detective's face, and a pulse to her core. She listened as the pace slowed to a leisurely saunter.

"Sleeping on the job, Detective?" came an overly sensual voice. The smile on Jane's face grew wider before she cracked open an eye. "Isn't that against company policy?"

"Isn't excess overtime against company policy, Doctor?" Jane retorted to the blonde, who now stood at the foot of her desk. The doctor smirked playfully, her finger absentmindedly tracing the edge of the desk.

"The same could be said for you," Maura teased as she took notice of the paperwork.

"Looks like that's two strikes against me," Jane husked, swiveling to face the blonde, still leaning back in her chair. Maura lifted her gaze and met the brown of the detective. She bit her lip.

"Want to make it three?"

Jane cocked an eyebrow. Her legs opened on their own accord.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked her voice dangerously low.

Maura simply giggled deliciously and walked closer to the Jane. Jane's smile never faltered. Reaching out, Jane grasped her hips, pulling Maura between her legs. Maura giggled again, this time turning around.

Jane's eyes sought every curve presented to her until settling on the swell, wonderfully showcased in the formfitting, dark green, dupioni silk skirt Maura wore. Dragging her hands from Maura's hips, Jane employed her sense touch as she closed her eyes. She caressed the flesh, rubbing her hands in a circular motion before squeezing it lightly.

"Mmm," Maura moaned, arching her back and looking over her shoulder.

Jane opened her eyes and watched as her hands continued in the same pattern. Maura began rolling her hips, aiding in Jane's movements. The deep purple, chiffon blouse tightened and slackened with each gentle rotation. Jane watched, mesmerized; her hips shifted in her chair. She would never tire of this.

With a surprise tug, Maura found herself in Jane's lap. She giggled as Jane nuzzled her neck. Nuzzling back, Maura began to move again. Jane inhaled deeply into Maura's ear, her hands back to grasping her hips.

The subtle hiss of silk on cotton-polyester seemed to echo in the space. Maura's movements grew more enthusiastic as Jane's labored breath puffed against her ear.

They were a sight, the two off them, tucked away in the small pocket of light within the shadowy room, both oblivious to everything but each other.

Jane's hand gravitated away from Maura's hip, pulling the chiffon with it, the fabric tickling her fingertips and Maura's abdomen. She reached back down, sliding her hand against warm, inviting skin.

Turning over her shoulder, Maura sought Jane's lips, which she captured hungrily.

Jane's hand continued its journey, coming to rest right beneath the lace of Maura's- surely purple- bra. She toyed with the fabric as her tongue danced with Maura's. The blonde's nipples strained against the lace; Jane found them quickly. Maura gasped and her hips pressed down hard as Jane took the bud between her fingertips and rolled.

"I've thought about you all day," Maura rasped before swallowing, her breathing growing labored.

"Yeah?" Jane's sultry voice replied as her lips found purchase of the exposed flesh of Maura's neck. Maura's eyes rolled back. Her body undulated, thrusting her chest into Jane's hand, encouraging the onslaught of simulations.

"What about me were you thinking of?" Jane asked, suckling on Maura's earlobe. Maura's mouth fell open in a silent gasp. Reaching her hand back, she wove her fingers into the ebony locks. She licked her lips, preparing herself to speak.

"How I love the smell of your skin," Maura answered. Jane's other hand now bunched up the silk, exposing the milky thigh, which she began to caress. "How amazing your touch feels."

"Mmhm," Jane murmured.

"How much your voice turns me on," Maura whimpered.

"Does it now?" Jane drawled.

"Yes," Maura hissed, the simple utterance causing her body to shake with need. Jane worked the buttons of the blouse with her left hand as her right stroked the erogenous zone of Maura's inner thigh.

"Tell me," Jane began as she brushed a finger over a milky thigh and damp lace. Maura gasped and thrust forward.

"Have you ever thought about this?" Back and forth Jane's finger went. "Have you ever thought of me taking you at my desk?"

"Yes."

Pulling the material to the side, Jane's fingers swept through the wetness.

"Mmm, do you always get this wet?"

"Jaaaane," came a long exhale.

Tucking her chin to Maura's shoulder, Jane stole a glance at her ministrations. She licked her lips and swallowed. The sight of Maura pressed against her, blouse open, skirt barely past her hips, flushed with need, made Jane lightheaded. Maura completely naked before her was hot, but this sight, set Jane aflame. Her own wetness pooled. She paused just for a moment and then plunged her fingers into Maura's dripping core.

"Oh Jane," Maura moaned. Jane moved slowly, watching as her fingers disappear into the welcoming heat. The feeling of Maura's warm walls caused her breath to hitch. She held her breath as she listened to Maura begin to whimper and moan. Jane rocked her hips to match her fingers, bringing her deeper into the doctor.

"Nh," came a suppressed groan. Maura thrust to meet Jane's fingers. "This..." She began but gasped.

"This what?" Jane asked smugly as she continued with the slow, hither strokes, coaxing the orgasm closer.

"Nuh," Maura moaned a little louder. "This isn't, oh God, isn't what I had plan," she panted.

"Plan?" Jane asked, more interested in her own handy work. "You planned this Doctor Isles?"

"No...Yes, well not this, nh, our current position."

"Do you want me to stop?" Jane asked as she stopped and withdrew her fingers.

Maura's hand shot down to cover Jane's.

"Don't you dare stop, Jane Rizzoli." She pressed the long fingers of the detective back into her core.

"Uhh," Maura moaned. The slick sound of their lovemaking and Maura's small whimpers carried through the office space. Jane continued to shift in her chair. Maura's pants grew in frequency. Jane closed her eyes and just listened. The smile returned to her face.

"RIZZOLI!"

Jane jumped and her eyes shot open. She couldn't tell if her heart of beating fast or had stopped all together. She braced her hands on the edge of her desk.

"Sir," she answered wide-eyed. Confusion and emptiness rattled around in her brain. Where was Maura?

"I need those files, 10 mins, in my office." Cavanaugh spoke and exited.

Jane blinked. The morning sun illuminated her space. She stared straight ahead, shoulders slummed, a very annoyed expression on her face, sleep still lingered in her eyes.

_Fuck._

* * *

Jane shuffled into Maura's office. The remnants of sleep having been washed away by a fresh cup of coffee. However, while the sleep was gone, the perpetual hum of arousal still flooded her body. Jane smiled as she entered the eclectic space. The blonde stood by her bookcase, biting at her thumb as she read a file. Catching the movement, Maura looked up. A mega-watt smile crossed her face. She tossed the file on her desk. Jane smiled sheepishly. They stepped toward each other.

"Good morning," Maura said as she reached out and cupped Jane's cheeks, bringing their faces together. They met in a kiss, which Maura promptly deepened. It did nothing to help Jane's current state.

"Maura," Jane reluctantly pulled away and reached her hands up to cup Maura's face. They looked into each other's eyes. A new brilliance sparkled in the hazel and chocolate. Maura bit her lip, realizing her blunder.

"Oh, sorry." They touched foreheads and stood there a moment.

"Mmm," Jane closed her eyes as Maura's hands slid lower.

"Frost told me about the reports. I brought you in a healthy breakfast... and a fresh change of clothes."

"You're amazing," Jane murmured before capturing the doctor's plump lips again. Maura smiled into the kiss and pulled Jane closer. Her tongue sought entrance.

"Maura," Jane spoke into the kiss. "If you don't stop," _kiss_, "I swear," _kiss, nip, _"I'm gonna take you on your desk." Jane pulled Maura closer, there bodies now touching.

"Mmm," Maura moaned into the kiss. They stumbled back, the blonde's backside coming to rest on her desk. "I'd like that," came the sultry reply, just like the one in her former dreams. Jane groaned.

"I dreamt about you last night," Jane said, pressing into Maura.

"Mmm, what was I doing?"

"Dr. Isles I have the results-" Jane pulled away from Maura. The detective froze while the doctor acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had transpired.

"Oh! Thank you Senior Criminalist Chang," Maura walked over to the flabbergasted woman. She stood there a moment after the doctor had retrieved the file from her hand.

"I, uh," she pointed her thumb at the door, "I'll be sure to knock from now on." Jane blushed. Maura gave a small grin.

"That would be appreciated," Maura replied and winked.

As the woman left, Maura turned back to Jane.

"Why don't you clean yourself up, eat, and take a nap on my couch. I've got some results look at and some paperwork do too. I'll make sure no one bothers you." Maura sauntered back to the detective. She spoke in a sultry manner.

"Then maybe after while," she stepped into Jane's space, her finger coming to play with a button on Jane's blazer, "you can tell me about that dream of yours." Maura looked at her with dark eyes before giving her a peck.

"Mmm, that sounds wonderful."

"Good. Now go shower, you need it." Maura kissed again and paused.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Maura peeked her head into her office for the fourth time, a faint smile on her lips. She watched as the detective's chest rose and fell in an even pattern. With one arm sprawled over her face and the other on her stomach, Jane actually looked peaceful. Maura rested her head against the doorframe and sighed contently.

It was already 4 o'clock and the detective hadn't moved much from her initial sleeping position. Maura knew Jane needed the sleep, but if she allowed the brunette anymore, she would have one hell of a time turning her circadian rhythm back around, not to mention her sore neck. It was a spilt second decision before Maura entered her office, closed- and locked- the door. She flicked on a lamp in the corner, giving the room just enough illumination. She shrugged off her lab coat, hung it, and quietly approached the sleeping woman. Kneeling, she brushed a strand of ebony behind Jane's ear. Her fingers lingered a moment. Jane's eyelids fluttered. Maura leaned forward and gave Jane a peck.

"Mmm," Jane answered appreciatively, the rasp of sleep evident in her voice. Maura sat back and looked into the brown pools, her hand was still woven in the ebony locks. Jane's hand came to play with Maura's hair.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They both searched each other's eyes, each brimming with a new vibrancy since their late night confession. It was as though they could see each, truly see each other, after years of unintentional blindness. It startled Jane how blind she had been.

"How long?"

"How long what?" Maura asked as she softly stroked her thumb against Jane's cheek.

"How long have you loved me?"

Maura thought for a moment, a smile on her lips.

"I can't think of a time I wasn't someway enchanted by you."

Jane smirked and Maura giggled.

"What?" Another giggle. "As clichéd as it may sound, Detective, it's true."

It was impossible not to love this woman; hazel shimmering with adoration, a vibrato of pure delight, and a soul so compassionate even the dead could feel it. No wonder Jane always had a twinge of jealousy whenever Maura's latest love interest sprouted into conversation or took away her time with the woman who knelt before her.

"I think I'm realizing," Jane began, "that I've loved you for a while too. Now it just makes sense."

Maura smiled brightly. Jane pulled the magnificent woman towards her.

The kiss was full of expression. It was slow. It was longing. It was everything and more.

Maura smiled into the kiss as Jane rolled, cueing her to lie on top of her. Jane smiled at the added weight. It was amazing how well Maura fit against her.

The kisses continued, languid, passionate, soulful. Hands wove into hair, while a sock-clad foot came to stroke a yoga-toned calf. The sound of lips kissing, clothes rubbing, and quiet moaning permeated the office space. There was nipping and sucking, kissing and biting, before Maura pulled away to ask her question.

"What was your dream last night?" She bit her lip and looked into dark chocolate pools.

"Well, I was at my desk, and then, oh," Jane groaned as Maura began to kiss along her neck. "You were there, and you wanted to break some rules."

"Me?" She asked between kisses. "Dr. Isles does not break rules," she quipped before biting Jane's earlobe. Jane thrust against the blonde.

"No," Jane managed to maneuver the petite woman to lie under her. "But Detective Rizzoli does." With that, she attacked the exposed flesh of Maura neck, sucking and then biting. Maura hissed in delight. The kisses continued down Maura's neck, down her clavicle, and to her cleavage.

Jane murmured against the milky flesh, lost in her own thoughts. Maura hummed in appreciation, catching words such as _soft, elegant, amazing_, and _delicious._ Jane's hands gripped Maua's hips. Her svelte fingers bunched the orange material of Maura's dress, exposing more and more of Maura's thigh.

Jane leaned up and kissed Maura again. "I can't wait to taste you." Maura moaned as arousal pooled against her lace. She rolled her hips, allowing Jane to lift the fabric to her waist. Jane kissed her again.

"All the way," Maura murmured against Jane's lips. Jane pulled back slightly and watched as the dress continued its journey, exposing more of the tantalizing flesh.

Maura lifted her arms. Jane gazed upon the breasts incased in gray lace as she pulled the dress from her. The blonde tresses cascaded with a bounce as the orange dress slid up Maura's arms. Jane dropped the garment to the floor, her eyes now locked with Maura's. Maura smiled flirtatiously as she leaned on her elbows. Jane allowed her gaze to sweep over the medical examiner, down her neck and across her chest, over her breasts and along her yoga-toned abdomen, and down her lean legs, to her heels, before coming back to the soaked lace at Maura's core.

The sound of their breathing seemed to echo in the room.

Slowly, Jane bent and captured a lace-covered nipple. Maura threw her head back and arched into the touch. Jane started with a gentle suck, the nub already at attention. She brushed her tongue over it once in a long, unhurried manner. Maura's hands shot to the unruly curls. There was a low moan as Jane's pearly whites bit down and rubbed the harden nipple back and forth. Drawing back to control her own watering mouth, Jane reached behind the blonde and unclasped the hook. The gray, lace bra soon found itself with the dress.

Jane returned to her task, still crouched over Maura, and nestled between the doctor's legs, face pressed against her chest.

Maura clawed at Jane's shirt, pulling it from her frame and then basking in the attention her breasts received. Looking down, she played delicately with a black curl as she watched Jane's ministrations. She had to bite her lip.

They were drunk; drunk off each other, both oblivious to the fact lab technicians milled about just feet away, behind the thin walls. The chance of being caught heightened the already palpable arousal in the room. Hopefully, they would remember this in the heights of ecstasy.

"Nhh," Maura held back a moan, thrusting under Jane. Kisses soon traveled to the underside of her breast, to her navel, and stopped at the top of her lace. Maura still hummed, more so at the anticipation. Jane's mane tickled her lower abdomen and thighs.

Jane tasted the skin. Smelling Maura's arousal, she closed her eyes.

"Jane," Maura plead.

Giving the softness one more kiss, Jane hooked her thumbs under the lace and pulled. Again, the garment was thrown to the floor.

Settling back between Maura's legs, Jane paused to survey her handy work. Maura's core was slick and glistened with arousal. Glancing up, she watched the rise and fall of Maura's chest in labored breath. Her tosses curls and flush face made her look all the more delectable. She scooted the blonde closer, opening her wider, one leg pressed to the couch the other dangling off. She her heart pounded in her chest.

Jane hadn't expected such warmth as the sweetness coated her tongue. She lapped again, hummed, and moaned in approval at the new sensation. She lapped once more.

"Oh, Jane," Maura whispered as her hips rolled to meet the detective.

Again, Jane lapped at the labyrinth, immersing herself deeper and deeper. Maura mewed and puffed with each pressing stroke. Her nimble fingers coming to play with her breast while her other still tangled itself in locks of midnight.

Jane lapped a few more times before closing her lips and enveloping the swollen bud with a suck.

"Fuuu," Maura exhaled sharply, "Jane!" Maura arched, her thighs twitching. Jane looked up, pleased by the sight. She reached up and gave attention to the neglected breast.

"Nhhmm," Maura moaned, so many sensations bombarding her body. Jane continued with her short, pulsing sucks, nursing the orgasm from the woman before her. She was getting close.

Jane began to alternate between licking and sucking, changing the patterns as Maura responded.

_Stroke, stroke, suck. Suck, stroke, suck. Stroke, stroke, stroke, suck._

"Ah, right there," Maura panted in a heavy voice.

Jane continued, relentlessly as Maura began to climb higher and higher, her mews and moans growing in pitch. Jane had to close her eyes, her senses just as overwhelmed as Maura's. She palmed and rolled Maura's breast, the pert nipple tickling her palm and fingers as she did so. Each dance of her tongue earned a seeking thrust from the blonde. Jane wanted to do this all day, everyday, for the rest of her life.

The tightness started in Maura's chest, her breathing coming in pants. Her heart fluttered as the tightness shifted lower, burning so, as Jane gave her attention.

"Oh God, Jane," Maura's body drew taut as she reached the height of her ecstasy, body growing lighter until.

"JA-!" Maura's voice defied her, calling out despite the necessity for discreteness. Luckily, Maura was able to silence herself, channeling her cry of pleasure into a gripping tug on the mane of ebony. Her body floated in its peak, twitching and pulsing, as ecstasy ruled her. Jane moaned against the sensitive flesh, still lapping, keeping Maura afloat. Aftershocks still rocked her body as Jane ascended her torso. She opened her eyes to find very dark, lustful, brown eyes looking back.

She captured Jane's lips, expressing her gratitude before slipping her tongue to dance along Jane's lip. Jane moaned and allowed Maura to explore; the tables turning. Her hands cupped the detective's breasts.

"Mmm," Jane moaned into the kiss.

Maura sat up without breaking contact. She pulled her still wobbly leg from beside the brunette. She removed the detective's bra before pressing her to the back of the couch. Swinging her leg over, Maura sat herself in Jane's lap, Jane's hands immediately grabbed onto the blonde. They kissed again, rejuvenated, heated. Pulling away with a satisfying _smack,_ Maura smiled before leaning down and taking a pert nipple in her mouth.

Jane's head lulled back, her hands weaving themselves into strands of gold. Maura lavished the nub with expertise, her tongue danced slowly around it before capturing it in her mouth and sucking. Jane moaned as she received the same treatment she had administered; the nub pinched between impeccable incisors and rolled back and forth. Jane's core thudded, the need for release overbearing.

"Maura," Jane moaned with need, thrusting her hips. Maura shifted her attention to the other breast while her hand slipped between them. She grinned wickedly as she found Jane's arousal now soaking her jeans. Jane's hand shot to Maura's, pressing it against her heated core. Maura pulled away from the breast and looked down at her handy work, nipple painfully erect, rosy from her love bites, glistening. She licked her lips.

Using her other hand, she popped the button and zipper of Jane's jeans. Freeing her other hand, Maura quickly removed Jane's jeans and panties, coming to kneel before the brunette. Looking up at the detective, they locked eyes. Opening Jane wider, Maura settled herself before her feast. Slowly, Maura leaned in; the scent of Jane caused her mouth to water. She shifted her gaze to the glistening folds. With a slow flick of her tongue, Maura lapped the entire length of the brunette.

"Mmhh," Jane groaned.

Two fingers filled her.

"Shhhit, Maura," Jane thrust into the sensation, her orgasm only strokes away. Again Maura lapped, this time slower, if possible. Her fingers slowly began massaging Jane's G-spot.

"Nnhhh-Ah," Jane rasped in pleasure, her walls already being to contract.

Maura captured the bud with her lips, sucking hard before releasing it. She did it again, one slow, leisurely lap followed by a fervent suck. Jane panted heavily.

Maura continued her oral assault as she brought her left hand to Jane's breast, seeking and capturing the pert nipple. With her "come-hither" strokes, Maura began to trace Jane's clit in a circular motion while her fingers pinched and rolled the bud.

Jane hiked her leg over Maura's shoulder. The blonde's fingers settled deeper, pressing in all the right places. Jane licked her lips and tried to slow down her breathing. She wanted this to last. Her thighs twitched.

"Fuck," Jane hissed quietly.

"Mmm," Maura hummed as she barely picked up her pace.

"Oh God," Jane whispered. "Uh, Maura." Her hands dug tighter into the gold, pulling the blonde woman closer. Jane arched, her body growing taut. She looked down.

The blonde waves rolled with Maura's movements and the outstretched arm, flexing against her body, caused Jane's breath to hitch. The tension within tightened beyond capability and her orgasm snapped free.

In a rasp, albeit rushed, cry, Jane's body contracted in ripples as pleasure shook her. Maura continued, watching as the brunette gave herself to passion. Jane panted, whiteness blinding her vision.

Eventually, her hips sank back to the cushion. She still panted, legs twitching, as she brushed the hair out of her face. She looked down as Maura still lapped at her core. She smiled a lopsided, satisfied grin as she brushed a few strands of gold from the doctor's face. She bit her lip as Maura continued.

"Mmm," Jane hummed. The dark hazel, laced with determination, glanced up at Jane. New arousal flooded her system. Jane's mouth went dry as she swallowed her breath. Maura suddenly double her pace. Jane grunted and moaned.

"Nnnnn," she tried her best to keep from screaming out.

"Maura!" she panted, her muscles contracting again.

"Mmm," Maura hummed against her.

There was a sharp inhale as Jane shot forward, as she clung to Maura. Maura mewed under her.

"Maura!" Jane's voice grew louder. "Ahh," her body shaking with aftershocks as the second orgasm approached. Maura sucked zealously while her fingers worked feverishly.

"Nnhhh," Jane's moan trilled as Maura rocked her body.

"MAURA!" Jane came a second time. Her body so incredibly tense and then relaxing under the caring touch of Maura.

The doctor slowed her movements, almost to the point of stopping, while the detective caught her breath. Maura came to sit next to and kiss the detective, her hand still buried in the warmth. Their kiss was a little sloppy, but full of gratitude.

"Next time," Jane said sluggishly, "I'm bending you over your desk." Maura smiled mischievously and kissed the detective.

"Whatever you want," Maura agreed. "Wherever you want," she promised before kissing her again.


End file.
